huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lhikan634/Archive 4
Wiki look Howdy Lhikan :) I'm not sure if this is just on my laptop but right now the wiki's background has gone white and the word-mark is not appearing. I was wondering whether it's the same for you or if there's some coding problem. -- 13:59, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It actually looks fine now :) Sorry for alarming you. -- 16:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :My guess would be that there was a local image-loading issue since it seems to have been quickly rectified and since I haven't seen the wiki do that myself. Hopefully that's all it was. 18:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :OK, strange, now I've been seeing the background anomaly for the past couple days. I've double-checked the Theme Designer and File:Wiki-background, and both appear to be set properly. 06:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, same again for me. The word-mark is still there but the background is just white. -- 12:49, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Now the wordmark is also not loading for me (broken file link display). I'll contact staff and point them to this convo to see if they can find the problem. 22:19, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :OK, this should be rectified now. According to staff, Theme Designer ran into some bad behavior. Though the issue was fixed from Wikia's side, some of the effects still lingered (such as here, the Spanish wiki, and more minorly on the Fanon wiki). Upon re-uploading the files, everything seems to be back in order. 19:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Dante vail (Talk) hiya Lhikan634:) if i can help with anything just let me know on my talk page. :Yeah, it's looking good now. 15:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Loads of toy cards! Hey Lhikan :) I've got some good news. I was given a box of 24 packets of Titan figures (like Marauder) from Season 2. Included were: *Kipperin Powerbonded - A3/D6 *Baselaird Powerbonded - A7/D6 *Antedeluvian Powerbonded - A6/D5 *Caliban Powerbonded - A7/D7 *Breaker Powerbonded - A8/D5 *Conquistador - A6/D5 *Demigorgan - A9/D2 *Legion - A6/D4 *Venomaster - A3/D3 *Pendragon - A6/D6 *Vigilante - A4/D2 *Hitokiri - A2/D4 *Balenpyre - A4/D3 *Templar - A3/D4 *Dooom Warden - A4/D3 *Freelancer - A3/D3 *Marauder - A4/D2 *Harlekin - A3/D1 *Vigilante Amulet *Caliban Amulet *Baselaird Amulet *Legion Amulet *Kipperin Amulet *Shadow Agent Amulet Note: Hitokiri's stats on the toy card vary to those confirmed on the show. Also Caliban's Powerbonded form results in him having 1 less attack. The cards with the amulets don't have any stats but do refer to how their seeker got the Titan. I'll try and get images of the cards ASAP. -- 08:11, December 1, 2013 (UTC) As far I know, there was no mini figure of normal Caliban released :( I have a 6" season 1 action figure of Caliban but that did not come with a card. Anyway, here's a photo of the back of Caliban's toy card (Italian, French, German and Spanish) just like that of Marauder's: The lower ATK may be due to Caliban gaining a higher DEF from 4 to 7. This could tell us a thing or two about powerbonding. At least we now have a source for his PB stats. 15:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I've made a Toy Cards/Sandbox to serve as the place where one can browse the toy cards to check the info. -- 16:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping Sorry for entering the wrong quotes in the Murdock/Quotes page, didn't know.Skull slasher (talk) 22:42, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism Hiya Lhikan :) I'm not sure how important this is but some of out articles content have been copied and pasted on the Cortik Wiki with absolutely no mention of the original source. The guy (User:Cortik) who edits there also edits on the Monsuno Wiki (from which he has also copied and pasted from). Also several of our edited images have been uploaded without permission. I'm wondering what we should do about it. Thanks :) 02:02, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your help :) 02:26, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Bit of a problem. He's blocked me but I don't understand why :{ 17:54, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I see what you mean. His messages to me on the Monsuno wiki suggests that he is not entirely aware of the consequences of what he does. He may well have it in for him if he ignores us especially with that artist's image. 23:21, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it definitely looks like it's the same user. 18:34, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Whoops I didn't notice that, it was an accident sorry.Skull slasher (talk) 15:52, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello Lhikan Hello Lhikan :) I've read all the policies and I love how well licensed your wiki is. I'm ready to start helping out. Neil02 (talk) 08:38, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Some user writet that Montehue has Kelpie, but I only puted like this--- Kelpie. That user wasn't loged in. Sorry for that.Henry Mills 25102000 (talk) 13:46, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Possibly but I don't remember who puted Kelpie in Montehue's page. I'm sorry about this.Henry Mills 25102000 (talk) 13:44, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Sister Wiki for some reason on the sister wiki page something is up on my posts. can you fix it? dante vail 23:15, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Where do you mean, on the Fanon Wiki itself, or on the forum thread on this wiki? 23:24, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Editing I have just currently edited Stack history page, so if u don't mind pls check it out and see what you think. thanks. :) Skull slasher (talk) 16:50, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for helping me out the Stack page now looks better. :) Skull slasher (talk) 04:37, August 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm a little worried that I made a mistake adding new categories and new edits to the Strix, Kipperin, Wind, Shauna, Tantras, and Rassimov pages..... --Aang13 (talk) 16:11, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Title Sequence and Season Pages Hey man, good to be back! I've got some ideas for individual Season pages and title sequence pages here and I was wondering what you thought?: Board:Title Sequence Pages and Season Pages Thanks, ~ Hi, How can I change my e-mail on this site? I've changed adress since I've created my account(I did it loong ago) but I don't know where to look to change that information... NinaVale (talk) 15:43, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: dutch All but one episode had a dutch title, the first episode didn't had a title, becouse the voice over was still talking about the introducement. The spell powers were dutch, bolt flare is gloeiflits in the netherlands and hypersprong is hyperstride, the name of the titans are the same however. Yeah, non translated stuff is kinda of useless... Perhaps there is a way to advertise, but due to stupid choises of Jetix (and disney XD) and Nickelodeon (the dutch nick), the program never was a lot on tv. Hmmm... yeah the wiki is kinda of dead... Still it's a large job to do it with just the two of us. Also most dutch episodes aren't on youtube anymore, I can only find episode 13 (Home turf). -- 07:28, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Wilder I have just edited the Wilder page so again if u don't mind pls give it a look and make any changes if necessary. Also why is it still a article stub there is nothing left to add to the page, so pls check it out thanks. :) Skull slasher (talk) 06:40, March 17, 2015 (UTC) 1ste episode I found a huntik cd/dvd, which contains the first episode, if you want, I can upload some images of the first episodes, without watermark, bigger and a lot nicer. Do you have a request for a image of the 1st episode? -- 18:52, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Santiago Hi, I was just curious where does the information about Santiago being 8 years older than Sophie comes from? NinaVale (talk) 21:15, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, just wanted to know as the show nor the ask Guggenheim here provides any info about Santiago and as a fanfiction writer I wanted to be sure. Thanks NinaVale (talk) 13:09, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Pied Piper Hi lhikan634, i was wondering if you coud help me edit the Pied Piper items is that i try to move is to the left but it docent work, thank you for your time.